Elements Of The Arts
by Writers Of Chaos
Summary: This is a story about an elemental guardian of the First Spinjitzu Master. He had a great many guardians, those that protected him and all the land that he created. This guardian's name is Hisoka, he is the element of Art, and he's passed his gifts down to his young descendants: Devan, Eumalia, and Jacob...
1. Prologue

"Uncle Hisoka! Can you tell us a story?" Eumalia asked eagerly, running up to the Elemental. She was dressed in a gauzy dress made of soft natural colors such as beige and green and warm yellows, and she wore flowers atop her head.

Her cousin Devan, Hisoka's daughter, followed her closely. She wore similar clothing, but she was not a girly type; she wore pants.

Hisoka sat down, smiling at the two girls. "Of course." He said happily, his aged voice fatherly and caring as always.

Devan sat down first, pulling her older cousin down to the bare monastery floor and making her sit beside her.

Hisoka was silent for a minute, thinking of a story to tell the girls, then a look crossed his face, as he had found the perfect one.

"There was a time, not long before either of you were born, when the dragons and the humans lived in peace..."

"Daddy!" Devan groaned. "You've told this one before!"

"I know that..." Hisoka stated, putting a hand on Eumalia's head. "But Eumelia has not heard it. We must be gracious to your cousin, she is our guest." He calmly explained.

"Yes, daddy." Devan said, looking down. Hisoka smiled again, looking at the two girls, who were easily discernible as sisters rather then cousins.

Hisoka was taking care of Eumalia and her older brother, Jacob, while their parents were away. But Jacob rarely left his room in the monastery. He wished he would come out and join the rest of the family...but only Eumalia could force him to part with his instruments for even a moment.

Hisoka looked back at the two girls, and continued with the story.

"There were many dragons, and Elemental and Spinjitzu Masters alike cared for them, each having their own to care for, one that shared their element. I myself cared for a dragon, the dragon of Melody, who's name was Uta, meaning song."

Eumalia sat and eagerly listened to Hisoka's story, while Devan looked somewhat bored.

"There was one dragon that I recall...he never grew very large in size, but in power he grew very strong. The Master of Darkness was never kind to this dragon, whose name was Shadow. He often neglected to feed and care for the poor thing, and after some time, the dragon would direct hostility at his Master upon his approach."

Hisoka paused making sure that he had Eumalia and Devan's attention.

"This led to the Master simply ignoring Shadow. This did not make Shadow happy, and this led to his attack. Eventually, the Master killed the dragon. But he had made a huge mistake, because the other elemental dragons could sense when one of their kin had been eliminated, and they thought it the fault of their Masters. This led to more attacks...and a war broke out. Many of the dragons were killed, and just as many Elemental Masters perished. All because of one foolish man who did not care enough... Though there had been five dragons had not fought in the battle, the dragons of Fire, Earth, Lightening, and Ice...and of course, the Golden Dragon, the one belonging to the First Spinjitzu Master himself..."

"So...did all the other dragons die?" Eumalia asked.

"No." Hisoka told her. "A few of them survived, and have been seen from time-to-time." Hisoka said. "And the five dragons that did not fight are still cared for by their Elemental Masters, the five ninja who have saved the city near us: NinjaGo."

Both girls were silent for a moment, but then Devan spoke.

"Thank you, daddy." She said, standing up and pulling Eumalia to her feet. "For telling the story..."

Hisoka smiled, lifting his head to gaze up at the girls. "You are very welcome, my children."

The two girls then ran from the monastery, ready to play, pick flowers...

To make merry.

Leaving Hisoka alone to think...

And think he did...

About how little time he had left to spend with his two little angels.

X.X.X

_A.N. - So this is about a character from Season 4 of NinjaGo, the element of Sound who has not been named yet. I hope you guys like this. (Give Cameron the credit, I just did the proofreading. XD)_

**_Cameron: Fixing things! I changed the *weird noises of randomness* wrong names and stuff!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_(Seven Years Later)_

Devan

I jumped over the small fence in front of me. I frequently looked over my shoulder, seeing if I had lost Eumalia yet.

Nope.

I saw the slight movement, telling me that my older cousin was still on my trail. I continued to run along the trail that the two of us had played along so many times when we were younger, before either of us discovered our Elemental Powers. As I was running, I was thinking about the hiding places that I knew, but then remembered that Emuelia would always find me whenever we played together.

"Hiding place... Where's a good hiding place...?" I asked myself.

Wish I had asked myself that sooner.

Eumalia was now standing in front of me, looking rather proud of herself.

"I win."

"I can see that." I said, sighing. "Wanna head back?"

"Yeah." The two of us walked back to the monastery, Eumalia looking at the trees and birds like they were the most amazing things ever.

"Hippie." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" We continued to walk back to the monastery. I walked into the courtyard, seeing if dad had brought Micah outside. I saw the six-month-old sitting on a blanket on the stone, a small dragon stuffed animal in his tiny hands. I walked towards Micah, picking him up and kissing his forehead.

"You wanna see something?" I asked, putting Micah back on the blanket. I sat down in front of him, taking my sketchbook out of my bag. I opened to a page where I had drawn a small dragon, and thought of it coming to life. I few seconds later, something nudged my hand, and I saw the dragon. It was the color of the paper because I hadn't colored it in. Micah smiled, reaching towards the animal, which happily nudged the baby's hand.

"You're becoming very skilled with your power." I turned around, smiling at my dad.

"Thanks." I looked down at the page, which was now blank. "I wish that the picture would stay so I didn't have to re-draw them."

"Yes, that is a downside." Dad said. "But the more you practice with you power, the better you will be able to control the drawings." I tilted my head to the side.

"How?"

"In time, your drawings will listen to your commands, and even protect you." I looked down at the small paper-colored dragon, and it looked back up at me before going to play with Micah again.


End file.
